Comfort Comes In Many Forms
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Hatori is feeling down about Kana's wedding Ayame comes by to cheer him up


Comfort Comes In Many Forms

A/N: I am back! With my first ever Fruits Basket fanfic! It's taken me so damn long to write a fic for this series when it was one of the first anime series I actually watched growing up! Ahahah it's probably going to be a little OOC on Ayame's part cause I'm not used to writing such characters! Nina3491 helped me out with a prompt for this little one-shot which is loosely connected to the main series set after Kana got married. I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Ayame's POV

I'd heard from the family that Tori-San was going to go on a trip with Gure-San, Kyonkichi and Yuki. Knowing that he was suffering after Kana-Chan marriage to her new husband I decided to go and see him before said trip. Turning up on his door step wearing my signature red Chinese outfit and long coat my long silver hair flowing out behind me I pressed the doorbell. When he opened the door the surprise was obvious none the less he let me in. I quickly ran to get Tori-San some tea, I hurried in carrying the tea "you must be tired from working so hard. Here I made this tea specially for you!" I told him.

He took the cup and started to drink the tea I'd made hands free I moved behind him starting to massage his shoulders a little. "Your shoulders are all stiff Tori-San~ you need to relax a little and move on with your life~" I told him. He quirked a brow at this a silent question. "Well Kana-Chan is married now and living happily I just think you should too~" I boldly told him. I knew how much he'd loved Kana-Chan I'd always secretly had a crush on Hatori myself he had all the qualities that I'd wished I had myself so it was only natural that the fabulous me would fall for him but I hadn't dare say anything about it at the time.

"It's not that simple Ayame…" he replied making me pout a little at this "I'm never going to find a woman like Kana-Chan and I wouldn't want to put them in the same position as her even if I did find someone," he added. I frowned a little at this as he sipped at his tea some more.

"What if I told you I had a solution to all that?" I asked him now a little sheepishly though not quite sure how he would react. Though I did my best to keep my air of confidence around not wanting to let anyone least of all Tori-San to see the rare moments that it slipped which so happened to be around him the most. He gave me a questioning look once more so I went on, "well how about you try falling in love with me..!" I told him slipping back around to face him. "Think about it Tori-San~ Akito wouldn't do anything to me because he can't stand me and we could be very happy together Tori-San~ We know each other so well and get along besides I've always loved you Tori-San~"

He looked a little gobsmacked by all the information that I'd just laid on him "you have..?" he questioned now to which I nodded "…it is true that we've known each other for a long time not many people know me as well as you do…but I don't know if I could…" he mumbled softly.

"If what's stopping you is not being sure if you can how about we try it?" I told him not giving him a chance to respond I promptly sat in his lap before capturing his lips in a slow kiss. It took him a few moments but eventually he hesitantly kissed back. I got bolder now that Tori-San was returning it deepening the kiss a little, I was incredibly happy that he didn't push me away. When we finally parted for air I looked him in the eye "see that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked him.

He shook his head before gazing back at me "it wasn't bad at all…" he told me. I was absolutely delighted by this I quickly smothered his lips again with my own the kiss this time being more possessive and rough to which he returned still slightly hesitant. Wanting to get him in the mood a little more I started to grind my hips against his drawing out a few light moans from both of us as I felt his cock come to life. I continued to grind into his growing erection as I deepened the kiss, I was happy to know that Tori-San was getting more and more into it with each passing second.

We parted for air once more both of us were panting lightly, I was surprised though pleasantly so when I felt his hands cup my arse. I pecked his lips softly "I love you Tori-San," I told him softly. This seemed to flip his switch as he dived in for a hungry kiss while he has hands moved under my arse now so that he could stand while supporting my weight. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier on him as he carried me towards the bedroom.

Once inside he placed me down on the bed before removing his suit jacket, I quickly reached out to rip his shirt from his body not wanting to wait however long it would take for him to undo them properly. "Ayame…you just ruined my shirt…" he half-heartedly complained.

I reached up to bring him down for a sweet kiss "don't worry Tori-San~ I can make you a new one easy~" I told him before pulling back and setting to work on removing his pants and boxers. Before he could say another word I took the head of his of cock into my mouth drawing out a breathy moan from between his lips. I licked the head before taking more of him into my mouth, I started to bob my head up and down drawing out more and more moans from Tori-San.

I was overjoyed to know that I was giving him pleasure, I decided to take it a step further relaxing my throat I took in all of his erection from tip to base deep throating him. I felt his hands slip into my hair now fisting there as he started to thrust into my mouth now causing me to gag a little at the force of which he was thrusting. He let go of my hair allowing me to pull back now before I could do anything he pushed me onto my back setting to work on my long row of buttons till he could remove the fabric leaving me in my boxers. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're already this wet…Ayame…did sucking me off excite you that much?" he asked me now before rubbing my clothed erection lightly.

I moaned softly at his actions "well it's not every day that I get to give you head Tori-San~" I replied causing a slight blush to dust his cheeks. As if in retaliation for making the ever stoic Tori-San blush he rubbed my still clothed erection once more only this time he was a lot rougher. I let out a rather loud moan as my hips bucked up against his hand. Wasting no more time he slipped my boxers off throwing them on the floor as he gazed down at my body. "I know my body is absolutely gorgeous right~ Tori-San~" I voiced proudly making him blush lightly once again for being caught staring at me.

I chuckled softly at this side of Tori-San that I'd never seen before, I sat up so I could wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. When we parted I trailed kisses along his jaw till I reached his lobe, I licked along it before nibbling softly making him draw in a shaky breath. "Tori-San do you have any lotion~?" I asked as I pulled back laying back on the bed with my hair fanning out behind me.

He moved to the bed side drawer pulling out some lotion "I don't have any condoms unfortunately," he told me as he returned to the bed. However when his eyes landed back on me he froze while he continued to gaze down at me. When he managed to move again he climbed over me before leaning down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I happily returned the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck so I could deepen it. When we parted for air I was surprised by his words, "Ayame…you're so beautiful…"

I couldn't help but blush a little at that I never thought he'd say such things to me. "All of my beauty is for you Tori-San~" I told him as I buried my face into his neck nuzzling the area. "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful though Tori-San~ I also think you're incredibly handsome~" I added after a moment. I took the lotion from his hands "sit back and enjoy the show~" I told him as I poured a generous amount onto my fingers I then reached behind me as I sat up on my knees giving him the perfect view as I pushed a single digit past the tight rings of muscles. I thrust my finger in and out of my tight hole adding a second finger after a minute or so I started to scissor them stretching as much as I could as I moaned out.

I noticed that his eyes were glued to my fingers as they worked their way in and out of my entrance, this made me very happy as I added the third and final finger. I angled my fingers differently in search of my prostate which I knew would have me seeing stars. I let out a particularly loud moan as I hit that spot deep inside me as I continued to scissor my fingers. I glanced at him to see his erection twitch as he licked his lips, I thrust my fingers into that spot a few more times drawing out more moans before removing my fingers. "Toriiiiii-Saaaan~" I cooed as I patted the spot in front of me calling him to sit there.

He did as I'd instructed and I quickly poured a generous amount of lotion over his erection before I straddled his hips, I reached a hand behind me to steady him as I lowered myself down impaling myself on his erection. Once he was fully sheathed inside me I took a deep breath "f-fuck…Tori-San…s-so big…" I panted out heavily. He fisted his hands into the bed sheets as I lifted myself up till just the tip remained inside me before dropping back down again so I was seated in his lap.

We moaned out together as we both experienced immense pleasure, I dived down for a passionate kiss as I raised my hips once more before dropping them back down again. I pulled back so I could focus on my movements once more as I lifted my hips then dropped back down once more. "S-so tight…so h-hot…" he managed between moans as I repeated the motion. I picked up the pace however this still seemed to not be enough for him as he grabbed my legs and flipped us over so I was now beneath him. He hooked my legs under his arms lifting them over his shoulders as he started to thrust into me hard and fast.

I couldn't hold in my noises as I moaned and groaned loudly as my hole was roughly abused by him. When I looked at Tori-San seeing his usually meticulously dressed self in a mess as he pounded into me was quite the sight and was nearly enough to have me shooting my load. He was panting heavily as he angled his thrusts differently in search of that spot buried deep inside me. When he found it I couldn't help but scream in pleasure, he smirked at this as he continued to abuse that spot making me see stars as I moaned loudly my hands moving out to grab as his shoulders my fingers digging into the flesh there.

"T-Toriiii s-so…good!" I moaned out now as I started to push my hips back to meet his thrusts with perfect timing. "G-gonna…c-cum!" I added between moans as I came hard over our stomachs with a loud cry of, "Tori!" I panted heavily as my walls convulsed tightening around his erection.

After a couple more thrusts he came while buried deep inside me with a loud groan of pleasure. He pulled out gazing down at my sweaty cum covered body as I lay there panting looking back at him through half lidded eyes. "You're still every bit as beautiful…" he commented before kissing my forehead. I blushed again partly down to the incredible sex we'd just had partly down to his words. He jumped off the bed to go into the bathroom bringing back a lukewarm cloth he started to clean me up before going back into the bathroom cleaning himself up before returning to bed. He freed the covers with some help he then climbed into bed pulling me into his chest he buried his face into my neck.

I shifted so I was now facing him we gazed into each other's eyes dark purple to amber. I leaned in capturing his lips into a soft kiss full of my love for him which he returned. When we parted for air I sucked in a deep breath before speaking, "was it good for you?" I asked wanting to hear it from him when he nodded I continued "does this mean that you're my boyfriend now then Tori-San?" I asked nibbling on my bottom lip lightly.

To my surprise he kissed me a deep, passionate kiss "do you think I'd sleep with any guy? Of course I'm your boyfriend now," he replied once we'd parted for air. I was over the moon as I buried my face into his chest now hiding my huge grin that was spread across my face. He chuckled softly burying his face into my hair now "now let's get some sleep I don't know about you but I'm tired," he added. I hummed in agreement as I shut my eyes and soon we were sliding into a comfortable sleep in each other's arms.

The End

A/N: this took me a little longer than I intended to complete due to me being unwell but it's finally complete though I'm sure that they are both OOC but either way I enjoyed writing it! There will definitely be some more fics for this series to come!


End file.
